


少年事 57

by balabala2



Category: M-fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balabala2/pseuds/balabala2
Kudos: 4





	少年事 57

chapter 57

“别来无恙啊，王一博。”

李扬半趴在柜台上，似笑非笑地看着他。

王一博警惕地往后退，后背撞在柜子上，药瓶呼啦啦地倒了一大片。

程松关上了诊所大门，看不清表情。

“一博可是让我们找的好苦啊。”

李扬的眼神像一条毒蛇，在他脸上滑过，声音带着笑意:“卫耀如死了你知道吗？死在偷渡船上，可能他这辈子都没想到自己会死得这么窝囊。”

王一博死死地盯着李扬，手悄悄地在后面柜子上摸索，准备往后门跑，李扬直接撑着台面从跳进柜台里面，手臂挡开朝他头顶砸来的玻璃瓶生理盐水，一拳挥到王一博脸上。

手臂湿淋淋的，被玻璃划出的血痕顺着手肘流下来，李扬眼中带了些狠戾，王一博刚被他的拳头打的一个趔趄，整个人半靠在药柜上，嘴角有血溢出。他喘息着转过身，手猛的朝李扬脖子刺去，掌心赫然一把精巧的剪刀。

锋利的金属堪堪从脖子滑过，留下一道细微的血痕。

李扬捏住他握着剪刀的手，朝外用力一掰，脱臼的咔哒声和痛呼声一同响起，剪刀掉在地上，王一博痛的脸色发白，额头冒出密密的冷汗。李扬把他禁锢在自己和药柜中间，抬手摸了下自己流血的脖子，反手甩向他已经肿起的右脸一记耳光。

唇角的血线缓缓流下，右脸红肿，白皙的皮肤上一个明显的掌印。

李扬攥住他的双手，特意在脱臼的部位加重了力道，挑起他唇边的一丝鲜血细细地涂到他惨白的唇上。

“一博的身手可是大不如前，要是让我们师爷看到了，恐怕会失望啊。”

师爷是H市警校一名教龄极长的老师，年过半百六亲不认，不知从哪一届开始，学员们私下开始叫他师爷。

李扬用沾血的手指捏住他的下巴，指尖摩挲着涂满血的嫣红唇瓣:“还没自我介绍呢，我当年可是师爷的得意门生。”

“你也是卧底？”

“曾经是。准确地说，我更应该叫弃子，小学弟。”

李扬把指尖残留的血擦到他肿起的脸上，按压着红肿的掌印，头埋在他的颈间，呼出的热气让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩:“潜伏了十年被丢弃的弃子。”

“知道因为什么吗？”

湿漉的触感沿着细长的脖子滑动，犬齿啃咬着他的颈动脉，王一博整个人都在发抖。

“因为我成了boss养的小宠物的私人教师。全夷陵没有比我更干净的人了——小徒弟，你让我成了黑白两道的笑话。”

李扬慢慢用力，在他颈间留下一个渗血的齿痕，吮吸着不断溢出的血珠。

“我好不容易开始接触权利，你又回来了，我们的命就成了肖战逗你开心的玩具。”

“王一博，你知道全夷陵有多少人想杀你吗？”

王一博强忍着李扬在他脖子吸吮的不适，颤着声说:“李扬，你也曾经是个警察……”

“那是曾经，我现在更想要赵硕的玩具厂——你不会真以为夷陵的制毒工厂只有一座吧？”

李扬吸了吸鼻子:“一个沾上毒瘾的卧底，是得不到丝毫荣誉的。”

“别忘了你曾经宣过誓的。”

“宣誓又如何？我还不是被他们给放弃了？小徒弟你好傻，你被关起来生孩子的时候，他们有人管过你的死活吗？我们都是一样的弃子。”

李扬的手隔着衣服覆到王一博的小腹上:“说起来，我还真好奇，肖战到底把你改造成了什么样子？”

白大褂和衬衫尽数撕裂，王一博双手被攥着举过头顶，右手诡异地翻折着。

胸前两点粉红因为忽然的一凉猛的挺立，李扬弹了一下硬起的茱萸，调笑了几句，粗糙的掌心迷恋地摩挲着他腹部的伤疤。

“生过孩子的男人，呵，我还真没有尝过。”

“不要用这幅表情看着我，当年肖战拿我们这些蝼蚁的命陪您玩游戏的时候，您可没少当着我们的面高潮呢，小王嫂。”

“小王嫂真是天生尤物，生过孩子的腰还这么细。”

李扬的手顺着人鱼线往下摸，落在他裤子扣子上:“不知道战哥看到你被我操得哭出来是什么感觉。”

程松叼着烟，举着单反站在门口，漫不经心地看着取景器。

“爸爸！”

门外响起软糯的童声。“羡羡今天上学好乖！”

王一博猛的挣扎起来，想对门外喊让儿子快跑，李扬迅速地捏住他的脸，带着血腥味的食指在他口中搅拌，在他锁骨上咬出血印。他只能绝望地看着程松摸上门把手，笑着说。

“人终于到齐了。”

小孩开心地叫着爸爸爸爸冲进来，背着毛茸茸的兔子书包，雪白的长耳朵垂在背后。看到房间里的场景，顿时愣在原地，然后哭着跑向被按在药柜上衣衫半褪的王一博。

“坏人！不要打我爸爸！”

他还是没有跑过去，程松拽住他书包上的长耳朵把他扯回来，拎着他的领子，一只手仍举着单反，看着王爸爸提着蔬菜走进来，抬脚踢上了门。

王爸爸看到房间的场景，举起蔬菜就往程松身上砸，一手去拉小孩，一手朝着王一博的方向。

秋葵和西蓝花洒了一地，小南瓜砸到地上咚咚作响，王爸爸缓缓倒在地上，后背殷出一大朵血花。

王一博目眦尽裂，喉间溢出悲鸣，眼泪沿着红肿的脸颊往下淌。

程松收回枪，把视频发送出去，单反丢到一边，拎着衣领把嚎啕大哭的小孩提了起来。

“王一博，肖战把你藏得真够深的，我查了整整三年。如果不是发现他不停往这个小城市投资却压着不开发，我还不会发现你在这里。”

“他越是深情我就越为宣萱感到不值。凭什么，王一博，你凭什么把宣萱的一切都夺走？”

程松的手攥住小孩脆弱的脖颈。

“王一博，你凭什么杀了她之后还可以云淡风轻父慈子孝地活着？”

“你不配。”

程松的手缓缓收紧，小孩的哭声被掐断在喉咙中，泪湿的小脸胀得通红。

握住脸颊的手已经松开，在撕破的裤子中间游走，王一博拼命地摇着头，泪流满面地哀求。

“松哥，你要报仇我任你处置，我求求你不要伤害羡羡，羡羡是宣萱姐的孩子……”

程松仿佛听到了一个笑话，哈哈大笑起来。

“羡羡真的是宣萱姐的孩子，他是无辜的，你不能伤害他……”

程松的眼角有些湿，他冷冷地勾起一边唇角:“宣萱的孩子？王一博，你知不知道刘海宽为什么在美国混的风生水起，你知不知道他为什么被成为医学天才？”

“因为他有一篇震撼世界的论文，题目做叫论从男人身上提取细胞通过改造人工制作卵子成功合成受精卵的可行性。”

程松把小孩慢慢提起，脸上的笑意越来越浓。  
“这个小怪物，你和肖战的儿子，就是他的实验论据。”

小孩艰难地抓住掐在自己脖子上的手，两只小脚无助地在空中蹬着，眼睛却始终盯着王一博，艰难地为他做口型。  
“爸……爸……不……哭……羡……羡……不……疼”

“不！！！”

王一博绝望地哀嚎着，却始终挣不脱不开李扬的禁锢。

他眼睁睁地看着，他的儿子，在空中挣扎得越来越缓慢，血慢慢地从鼻孔从眼角从嘴巴流出来。

他眼睁睁地看着他小小的头颅无力地垂下来，在半空中一动不动。

王一博终于不再挣扎了，身下令人作呕的触摸他已经感觉不到，他只是木然地盯着那具小小的尸体，那个硬生生从他皮肉中剖出来的孩子。

他的儿子。

他从来没有好好爱过他，也没有好好抱过他，他怀孕时落下的病根，他腰不好，他总是那么懂事不肯让他抱，像个小橡皮糖一样黏着他，把他当成全世界。

他还穿着胸前有大口袋的背带裤，早上他一定要穿这条，他说爷爷说幼儿园老师会发零食，他要藏在背带裤的大口袋里带回来给他吃。

他给他系扣子时，他偷偷亲了一下他的脸，还撒娇着要爸爸亲亲，他却佯装不高兴地说第一天上学不能迟到，等放学回家了爸爸再亲亲。

他那么乖，却再也没机会要爸爸的亲亲了。

他的儿子。

一直那么乖巧懂事陪他走过噩梦走过地狱满心满眼都是他的儿子。

他被扼住脖子的时候还在哭着说“求求你们不要打我爸爸。”

他小小生命的最后一刻还在安慰他“爸爸不哭羡羡不疼”。

他的小天使，就那样在半空中挣扎着，最后划出一道抛物线毫无生息地落到他面前。

门被大力踢开，一颗子弹没入埋在王一博脖颈啃咬的脑袋中，血溅得满脸都是。

王一博扑到地上，抱住温热的小小的尸体，他的右手还无力地翻折着，羡羡乖巧僵直地躺在他臂弯中，满脸都是血污。他小心翼翼地想用左手帮他擦干净，却越擦越脏，他把他搂的紧紧地，一遍遍的亲他沾着血的冰冷小脸，眼泪不停地落到他的脸上，滑下一道道血痕。

他的小兔子书包也弄脏了，小小的背带裤胸前的口袋鼓鼓的，塞得满满都是小饼干和糖果。

羡羡，你睁开眼睛，看看爸爸好不好？

羡羡，你再亲亲爸爸好不好？

羡羡，爸爸好疼，你帮爸爸呼呼，好不好？


End file.
